El dolor y la perdida
by Doof-fan
Summary: ¿Acaso ser malo no consistía en mentir también? Nadie debía saber su debilidad, jamas. Su historia seria algo que se llevaría a la tumba y solo un pequeño tren de juguete tendrá el derecho a saberlo. Historia sobre Doof-2D. Advertencia: Violencia Infantil.


Primero un gran saludo a Angelofdeath quien fue la que me dio el valor suficiente de subir esta controversial historia. Realmente no me atrevía a hacerlo y ella fue quien me dio el empujón para hacerlo, por lo que este fic esta completamente dedicado a ti :)

Segundo:

Advierto desde un principio que en esta historia se trata un tema que para muchos puede ser MUY FUERTE por lo tanto la clasificación M es por eso, no hay nada sexual pero si trato un tema demasiado delicado, por lo que esta historia puede ser muy oscura y violenta en cierta parte, aun mas que "El Origen" por lo que hago la advertencia desde antes.

Se que algo así jamas iría en este tipo de caricaturas por lo que si se sienten ofendidos tomenlo como un UA (Universo Alterno) junto con El Origen.

Tal vez escriba mas fics de este tipo en la segunda dimensión. Algo que siempre me ha llamado la atención es el como Doof-2D la invadió. En una parte se hace una pequeña suposición de lo ocurrido (En El Origen también se deduce a algo relacionado a inestabilidad política) por lo que me parece muy interesante pero creo que seria una historia muy corta. Si es que se me ocurre como hacerlo terminaría con mi "Trilogía" de La Segunda Dimensión en mi versión (Bastante retorcida ahora que lo pienso :S)

Bueno, ahora los dejare con la historia en si. Ya están advertidos.

**Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

Dentro de aquella celda podía verse una oscura silueta sentada hace ya un buen par de horas. Realmente parecía no moverse hace mucho, quien sabe que cosas estarían pasando por su mente en ese instante…

La cárcel no era un lugar agradable para nadie, y mucho menos la de alta seguridad para delincuentes peligrosos. Podían verse grietas por doquier, ratas caminando por donde se les plazca y enormes goteras que caían con un desesperante ritmo desde quien sabe dónde. Definitivamente las cárceles de la segunda dimensión eran un sitio que no se le desearía ni al peor enemigo, y mucho menos la sección en donde se encontraba el antiguo dictador.

Un sitio lamentable, en donde los guardias aprovechaban todo lo que podían la escasa vigilancia que les imponía el ahora nuevo gobierno. Tenían cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse por ahora y el bienestar de los prisioneros no era algo que estuviera en el primer lugar de la lista de cosas por restaurar.

De vez en cuando los vigilantes aprovechaban de desahogarse con aquellos que los habían echo sufrir durante tanto tiempo. El derrotado líder era el preferido por ellos.

― ¡Ya no te crees tan poderoso como antes, verdad! ― Le lanzaban la comida a través de una trampilla de la puerta. Una mirada de asco acompañaba el gesto de desprecio de siempre.

Pero eso nada le importaba. Algunas veces la comida estaba tirada durante días, atrayendo a las ratas que ahora eran sus nuevas acompañantes. O eso es lo que todos creían.

― No te preocupes, Chu-Chu…estamos juntos en esto ¿Verdad? ― Acariciaba frenéticamente al pequeño tren de juguete. Fue tarea imposible para los guardias quitárselo de las manos y optaron por dejárselo al considerar el enorme deterioro mental que había sufrido ese hombre al ser encarcelado.

― ¡¿Sigues con eso!? ― El policía lo miraba a través de una rejilla ― ¡Atraerás a mas ratas de tu calaña si no te alimentas!

En verdad a el nada le importaba ese hombre, pero sabía que si moría le llegaría una amonestación. Ya que había sido condenado a cadena perpetua por todos los crímenes que cometió, tendría que soportarlo durante muchos años, y eso era algo que solo lo ponía de peor humor. A veces sentía las ganas de que la pena de muerte no hubiese sido abolida, al menos para que tuviera un poco de su medicina. Bueno, a veces no puedes desear todo en esta vida. Escupió al suelo mientras maldecía su mala suerte.

― Algún día saldremos de esta, Chu-chu. Ya lo veras ― Podía seguir así por horas. De alguna manera hablarle a ese trencito le ayudaba a no caer en un estado de locura total.

Allí estaba el. El antiguo dictador supremo de la ciudad de Danville. Controlaba todo con puño de hierro, tenía un ejército completo de avanzados robots y hasta incluso un general mitad máquina, mitad ornitorrinco. De seguro nunca hubo alguien con más poder como el, nadie había podido derrotarlo. Tenía superioridad tecnológica de su parte y la fuerza bruta de su Ornitocyborg…pero su propia soberbia había sido la profecía de su caída. Desde la llegada de esos chicos todo se había desmoronado como una pirámide de naipes botada por el viento, con una facilidad de la que ni siquiera los mejores profetas pudieron haber anunciado. Y todo en poco menos de un día.

Y creyó que al recuperar a su querido Chu- Chu las cosas mejorarían. Una vez que lo tuvo devuelta en sus manos, pensó por un segundo que todo lo que había hecho era incluso una estupidez. Recapacito por un momento y al momento de decidir reformarse lo habían encarcelado. No tuvieron piedad con el y a pesar de sus reclamos, fue encerrado en la cárcel más segura pero más cruel de la ciudad. La misma que el usaba cuando mantenía a los prisioneros de la resistencia.

― Que irónico ¿No crees? ― Le volvió a hablar al tren de madera. Lo hacía sentirse menos solo.

También recordó los extraños sucesos de ese día. El cómo supo de la existencia de más dimensiones, de cómo incluso se enteró de que existía una versión alternativa de el mismo, aunque sintió luego de la euforia una gran decepción.

― Realmente pensé que sería como nosotros, Chu- Chu. Que sería tan competente como para ayudarme a dominar el resto de las dimensiones, pero me equivocaba.

Por eso decidió que sufriera el mismo destino que esos extraños chicos. Que se los comiera el Goozim.

También se acordó de cuando le conto la historia de Chu- Chu y como lo había perdido. Le pareció más irónico aun que fuese su alterno, al mismo que condeno a muerte, el que regalara al perdido trenecito.

Pero no le había contado toda la verdad. De todas formas ¿Ser malo no consistía en mentir también?

Contarle sus debilidades a otro era algo que jamás podría hacer, ni siquiera confió en el Doof 1. Tal como le dijo, la maldad nace del dolor y la perdida.

Y nada se comparaba a lo que el había pasado…

Cuando el era joven vivía en Gimmelshtump junto a su hermano Roger, el que luego se convertiría en el alcalde del Danville que luego el le arrebataría el poder de la ciudad ¿Por qué lo haría? Simple. Su idiota hermano no sabía administrar correctamente las cosas y todo el orden se había desmoronado de a poco llevándolos al borde de una anarquía. Sigue sorprendiéndolo lo fácil que fue, sobre todo cuando envió a su fiel Platyborg a hacer el trabajo sucio.

De nuevo estaba divagando…ese no es el punto de la historia.

En ese lugar no había mucho que hacer, salvo esperar impaciente un día en particular, en que a los niños del pueblo les regalaban juguetes. Ya que los niveles de pobreza eran bastante altos, los gobernantes les enviaban donaciones todos los años. Recordó como se preparó para ese día, había permanecido toda la noche despierto para ganarle a todos los niños y sacar el juguete más impresionante de todos, del que luego podría presumir ante la mirada de los otros, que de seguro tendrían cosas bobas como un ladrillo o un pedazo de madera, como ya le había pasado a algunos el año anterior.

—Pero hay un detalle que omití, Chu -Chu. — Estaba recostado en la cama de su celda. Ese recuerdo solía venir en la noche. La luz de la Luna entraba por los barrotes de la ventana y le daba una iluminación bastante tétrica al lugar, sin contar al hombre medio trastornado que le hablaba al tren de juguete — Ese día, fue cuando mi inocencia se esfumo por completo…

Tenía una relación ambigua con su familia. A diferencia de su alterno, él vivía discutiendo con sus padres. Al principio eran peleas de niño, pero con el tiempo se transformaron en verdaderas disputas entre el y su padre por llevar la razón. Razón por la que el tampoco se esforzaba en hacer la relación un poco más sana. Solía tener discusiones diarias hasta por la más mínima cosa. Reconocía también que el solía ser algo insolente, a veces quería imponer sus propias reglas. Tal vez por eso se llevaban tan mal.

Pero el tema no es ese. Lo que paso esa noche jamás lo podrá olvidar. Nunca. Y es algo demasiado personal como para compartirlo con cualquiera. Solo con Chu- Chu.

Su padre había llegado bien entrada la noche. Estaba un poco ebrio ya que solía pasársela en el bar apostando. Estaba de mal humor, había perdido gran cantidad de dinero y lo que menos deseaba era tener una pelea. Justo cuando encendió la luz se encontró con su hijo mayor merodeando por la casa. Eso no le gusto.

— ¡Hijo! ¿¡Que haces despierto a esta hora!? — Pego un grito tan fuerte que el joven se sobresaltó— ¡Deberías estar durmiendo!

— ¿Y quién eres tú para obligarme? — Contestar mal fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

— ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS INSOLENCIAS! —Y diciendo esto dejo caer los platos que estaban en un estante con un puño — ¡SIEMPRE CONTESTANDO MAL, SIEMPRE PENSANDO QUE TIENES LA RAZON EN TODO! ¿Acaso te crees un dictador?

¿Acaso los dictadores podían hacer lo que quisieran? Interesante…pero estaba lo bastante asustado como para pensar en ello. Había traspasado el límite.

Lo último que recuerda es que su padre estaba tan borracho que no razonaba lo que hacía. Recuerda que el lo tomo de la ropa y luego…luego…

…sufrió la golpiza más brutal que haya recordado. Sus gritos llegaron a despertar a su madre, quien solo atino a mandar a Roger a acostarse para que no viera nada de lo que pasaba. Su progenitor estaba rojo de ira, desquitándose por todo lo que le había pasado en el día, sin encontrar una forma mejor que hacerlo con el primero que se le atreviera a hacerle explotar su temperamento. De nada servía rogar ayuda. Nadie lo ayudaría.

Cuando el padre se detuvo, estaba cansado. El hombre se había dado cuenta de lo que había echo. Muy en el fondo estaba arrepentido de haber llegado a ese límite. Sobre todo cuando vio el lamentable estado de su hijo, lleno de moretones y con un ojo completamente morado.

Su señora trajo una caja con vendas y medicina. Le dijo que debían curarlo rápido antes de que alguien lo viera. El estuvo de acuerdo y algo más despejado de la borrachera se puso manos a la obra con su señora para ocultar el crimen que había cometido.

Ya estaba amaneciendo y ambos estaban asustados. El niño se había quedado dormido efecto del fuerte momento que tuvo que pasar. La parte del cuerpo que se había llevado la peor parte era el ojo. Lo había perdido por completo y ya no había manera de salvarlo. El padre solo se fue a trabajar sin decir palabra. Sentía una mezcla extraña de sentimientos que no podía entender. Decidió que la mejor manera de dejar de pensar en lo que había echo era yendo a trabajar. Su mujer sabría qué hacer en esta situación.

Ya era de día prácticamente y cuando por fin despertó se encontró acostado en su habitación, adolorido y con la vista nublada. Le dolía muchísimo un ojo y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Su madre estaba sentada frente a él en silencio.

—Tomate los remedios—Le dijo con severidad. —Si no lo haces te quedaran cicatrices.

Casi por inercia hizo lo que su madre le ordeno. Cuando se tomó el analgésico se sintió un poco mejor.

—No le digas a nadie lo que paso. ¡A nadie! —Más que enojada, la señora Doofenshmirtz estaba asustada.

El solo asintió. Por lo menos durante un tiempo no volvería a intentar enfrentarse a su familia. Trato de pensar en otra cosa y comenzó a buscar algún espejo. Sentía que algo no andaba bien.

—Tu ojo…no lo podrás recuperar—Fue todo lo que dijo la mujer. Era un momento sumamente incómodo para ambos, y lo sabían. No lo dijo con tristeza, pero si con algo que podría pensarse como preocupación.

Quedo paralizado con esa declaración. Además del miedo que sentía por el momento que había pasado en la noche, ahora sabía que estaba tuerto. Era raro en el llorar, pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Lloro en silencio mientras su mente solo podía revivir la escena una y otra vez.

Finalmente su madre se levantó y le dijo:

—Roger te trajo el último juguete que quedaba en la repartición. Si juras nunca contar lo que pasó, te lo puedes quedar. —Diciendo esto salió de la habitación.

El niño no podía pensar con claridad. Su padre…su propio padre lo había golpeado anoche…y gracias a eso perdió su propio ojo.

En ese momento solo una sensación de ira y venganza lo invadió.

¿Por qué le había pasado esto? ¡¿Por qué!? Enojado, solo tiro las sabanas fuera e ignorando el dolor se levantó de la cama. Lo que sentía en ese instante era solo unas ganas de destrozar a ese hombre en cuanto lo viera…

"— ¿Acaso te crees un dictador?"

¿Qué quería decir con esas palabras? ¿Poder imponer sus reglas propias?¿Que nadie le dijera que podía y que no podía hacer? Entonces si eso era, esa sería su meta. Le demostraría que no era un debilucho cualquiera del que se podía aprovechar cuando tuviese un mal día. Llegaría el día en el que se vengaría de el ¿Y porque no del resto de su familia también? Después de todo Roger solo le trajo un mugroso juguete y su madre solo encubría al maltratador. Ya les llegaría su merecido…

Recordó el juguete…

Era lo menos importante en ese instante, pero solo lo quería para hacerlo trizas y quitarse la rabia que sentía. Lo saco de la bolsa y cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarlo al suelo, algo evito que lo hiciera.

Ese pequeño tren no tenía la culpa de nada.

Solo lo miro durante unos minutos pensando que hacer con el. Finalmente decidió quedárselo y acostándose nuevamente en su cama derrotado por el dolor, abrazó a esa pequeña locomotora diciéndole que sería su mejor amigo y que nunca lo abandonaría.

De alguna manera se sintió mejor. Ese pequeño trenecito le traía estabilidad mental. Sin darse cuenta se desahogaba cada vez que recordaba el evento con el juguete. Era su fiel compañero y confidente. De esa manera se olvidaba por un momento por lo que había pasado, y con el paso de los años se apegó demasiado a el, al punto de llevarlo a todos lados consigo, sin perderlo de vista jamás.

Después del incidente tuvo que usar un parche en el ojo para tapar la macabra evidencia de lo que había pasado, de alguna manera eso asustaba a la gente ya que sus padres se habían encargado de inventar alguna historia sobre como había ocurrido, tapándolo como accidente.

El cumplió su promesa de no volver a contarlo jamás. Tal vez sus padres recordaban lo peligroso que era para ellos que el pudiese revelarle al pueblo lo que había pasado, por lo que no volvió a tener más problemas con ellos durante su infancia. De igual manera el odio que sentía por ellos no desaparecía, y cuando perdió a Chu- Chu solo podía concentrarse en el odio que sentía por ellos y su retorcido objetivo.

—Cuando te perdí, no sabía que hacer— Seguía contándole al pequeño tren su historia— Desde ese momento decidí concentrar todo mi esfuerzo en lograr dominar alguna mugrosa ciudad y cuando llegue a Danville esa oportunidad se presentó. Es increíble lo fácil que lo perdí todo.

Aun recordaba la satisfacción de haber enviado a sus primeros enemigos a ser comidos por el Goozim. Su padre fue el primero de ellos, razón por la que ese se convirtió en su castigo favorito para sus rivales y detractores.

—Un montón de niños me quitaron el poder—Se levantó de la cama de la celda y miro por la puerta de la misma por si estaba el guardia— ¡No puedo creer que me lo hayan arrebatado así de fácil!

Era obvio, después de probar lo que es el poder, lo más probable es que se quiera recuperar después de perderlo.

Olvido todas las tonterías de reformarse o de olvidar las maldades. Eso lo hacía feliz y definitivamente le traía satisfacción. Y ahora que tenía a Chu- Chu consigo, el éxito estaba asegurado. Esos niños de seguro no regresarían ¿Y si pudo conquistar el Área Limítrofe, que le impedía hacerlo de nuevo?

—No necesitamos ningún Platyborg para salir de esta, solo nos necesitamos a nosotros dos.

Volvió a guardar ese recuerdo en lo más profundo de su ser y comenzó a planear su escape. Definitivamente volvería a dominar Danville.

Y esta vez no tendría piedad. Tenía a Chu -Chu de su lado.

Y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Les advertí D:

Apenas pueda ordenar mi vida un poco mejor seguiré escribiendo para traerles mas cosas. Tengo algunos problemas por estos lados que aun no puedo resolver :(

**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**


End file.
